


Finally Together

by orphan_account



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You and Ethan finally meet in real life after a year and a half of long distance dating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for my Tumblr, @sweetie-pie-sean.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> 

You sit in the waiting area silently with your luggage by your side, compulsively checking your phone. 10:57 am...he should have been here by now… You tilt your head back against the wall and sigh. The airport around you bustles with life; some people chat and laugh with each other while others simply grab their luggage and go.

“Lucky fucks…” You mutter, checking your phone again. Nothing, still no messages from Ethan. “Oh, come  _ on _ , Ethan!”

Almost on cue, your phone buzzes in your lap.

 

_ Incoming Call: Ethan<3 _

 

“Finally!” You exclaim, picking up the phone.

“I. Am. So. Sorry! I’m almost there, I promise! Traffic was all backed up and Mark needed me to do something for him...I hope you aren’t mad...”

All irritation drains from your body when you hear his voice. “You’re fine, baby, just get here safe, ok?” 

“Of course!” You can nearly hear the smile in the tone of his voice. “I’ll see you in about five minutes!”

“Ok, bye.” A sigh slips through your lips as you slowly grow anxious. This is it, it’s the day that you and Ethan finally meet in person after a little over a year and a half of long distance. After all of those late-night calls where you only wished he was there in your arms, it’s finally possible. So why are you so nervous? This is what you wanted, right?

Your teeth tug at your bottom lip as you fiddle with your hair. “It’s going to be ok… It’ll be fun.”

Your phone buzzes again.

 

_ From: Ethan<3 _

_ I’m here! _

 

You take a deep breath and send back a reply.

 

_ From: ____ _

_ On my way to the front now _

 

Your nerves are buzzing as you slowly walk to the front of the airport with your luggage in tow. Soon the front doors are in sight, and Ethan’s car is parked right in front. _ Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm…  _ Ethan’s eyes light up when he sees you and he hops out of the car. 

“Hey!” He exclaims, reaching out to grab your luggage and put it in the car. You grab his hands and pull him into an embrace instead. 

“Hey.” You say back, voice muffled by Ethan’s shoulder. “I’m so happy to see you.”

All tension melts away as Ethan’s arms wrap around your waist and pull you close. “I’m happy too...so, so fucking happy.” He gently pulls back and pecks your forehead, reaching for your luggage again. “Let’s go get some lunch, you must be hungry!”

You smile brightly at him and help him with your bags. “Yeah, food would be great!”

“Well, decide what you want and we’ll eat it there before we head home.” 

You push the last of your bags down into the trunk before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss isn’t long, but it’s full of feeling and longing. Ethan hums into the kiss before pulling back, breathless. You lean back and smile brightly at him.

“Sounds good, babe.”

\---

You finish off the last few sips of your drink as Ethan’s car pulls into the driveway. His fingers are still intertwined with yours, reluctant to let go even though you still have the rest of the week together. Ethan turns of the car with his free hand, but stays put in his seat.

“Well, here we are.”

“Yeah…” You reply, mind still trying to adapt to the fact that Ethan is _ right here _ , and the warmth in your hand if radiating from his.

“What do you want to do now?” He asks, looking over to you. Your eyes meet with his and your heart skips a beat.

“Can we watch a movie?”    


“Whatever you want, beautiful.”

\---

The movie is barely started before you and Ethan forget that it’s playing; you’re both lost in conversation, laughing and kissing and basking in the feeling of being able to reach out and feel him…His fingers are intertwined with again, but it’s not enough, so he slowly leans back and pulls you down with him, laying you down on top of him.

Your head nuzzles into the crook of Ethan’s neck as he pulls you impossibly closer, fitting your bodies together like puzzle pieces; perfect. His fingers fiddle with the fabric of your shirt before slowly smoothing it back out. He kisses the top of your head gently.

“This is so nice.” He mutters, voice slightly muffled by your hair.

“Yeah...so nice…” You breathe out, allowing yourself to completely melt into Ethan’s warmth. “I never want to leave…”

“Then don’t.” He replies simply, fingers still playing with your shirt. “Stay with me.”

You look up to him, surprised. “Wait...really?”

“Yeah, I mean, it’s been a year and a half...I mean...I’d really love it if we could live together.” He bites his lip and tries to gauge your reaction. 

“Ethan...I really, really want to...but everything I know-”

“Is back home, I know. I don’t mean now, like, tomorrow or anything...just-”

“Sometime in the kinda-near future.” You finish for him. He hums in reply as you drop you head back into the crook of his neck. “In that case, I’d love to move in with you, babe.”

Ethan’s arms squeeze you tightly as he presses another kiss to the top of your head. “We’ll get it all figured out some other time, so for now, let’s just focus on this week. Sound good, baby?”

“That, my love-” You lean up and peck Ethan’s lips lovingly. “-sounds wonderful.”


End file.
